This invention relates to kits to store a plurality of food items at a food preparation station and plastic insulating panels for use therein and, in particular, to kits to store a plurality of food items at a food preparation station and plastic insulating panels for use therein in a refrigerated space.
The food service industry has experienced a series of transformations and challenges in recent years. Consumer demand for new and varied food item selections has increased while historically low national unemployment has caused many restaurants and restaurant chains to develop innovative methods for utilizing a shrinking labor pool of skilled workers. In addition, restaurants and food service providers are continually faced with the cost and expense of food spoilage, storage and refrigeration expenses, and preservation of food ingredients in order to produce a visually appetizing and good tasting food item.
Typically, food service providers have utilized a variety of stainless steel tubs as illustrated in FIG. 3, plastic tubs or receptacles as illustrated in FIGS. 4, 6 and 7, or other fixed receptacles to hold food items in what is referred to as a xe2x80x9cmakelinexe2x80x9d at a refrigerated food preparation station, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The food service workers are generally stationed in front of the makeline and select the specific items or toppings needed for the food item from any number of tubs or receptacles embedded within the makeline. These types of rigid makelines are well known in the art and are utilized by many QSR entities to prepare submarine sandwiches, hamburgers, Mexican entrees, and pizza. Such makelines typically come in various lengths (i.e., 6 foot, 7 foot and 8 foot) and models wherein the widths of the top rail or counter which support the tubs or receptacles vary.
However, these devices also require the workforce to physically replenish the tub or receptacle with bulk food material when the tub or receptacle is depleted. Very often, this extra step results in spoilage of food items which fall outside of the receptacle, disruption of the food preparation process, and repeated use of valuable labor resources who may have to continually replace the stock of high demand foot items such as cheese for pizza, etc. Moreover, each of the tubs or receptacles needs to be thoroughly cleaned and sanitized at the end of the work shift or day. Hence, these prior art makelines do not optimize labor resources or work to minimize product spoilage.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, some makelines utilize stainless steel gap fillers which fill any space between food tubs to prevent food from falling between tubs and into the refrigerated space of the makeline.
Although a number of devices are found in the prior art which attempt to provide a removable tub which can be separated from the makeline for cleaning purposes, these prior art devices are often bulky and cumbersome. Some of these devices are stainless steel tubs which are often expensive and do not allow the user to remove and insert different sized tubs from the makeline with ease.
FIG. 5 illustrates a prior art apertured plastic sheet for holding round plastic food tubs and bottles of FIGS. 6 and 7, respectively. The plastic sheet of FIG. 5, however, is relatively heavy and cumbersome to handle, especially when it is desired to clean the sheet in a standard size sink. Also, the plastic sheet is designed to fit only one type of makeline.
Further, these devices do not encompass an ergonomic or modular feature whereby the size of the receptacle used is specifically correlated to the volume of the particular food item required during the course of a given work shift. In most cases, the food service workers are still required to replenish the depleted tub with new food product thereby running the risk of excess spoilage and interrupting the flow of food preparation. Moreover, the lack of a modular feature or ease of transitioning to the selection of new food items can cause substantial down time in the food preparation process.
An object of the present invention is to provide a kit to store a plurality of food items at a food preparation station and plastic insulating panel for use therein wherein the kit is modular, flexible and can be customized to fit makelines of varying lengths and models.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit to store a plurality of food items at a food preparation station and plastic insulating panel for use therein wherein substantially more food storage locations can be provided at the top rail of a makeline to accommodate lower volume or non-core food items.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a kit to store a plurality of food items at a food preparation station and plastic insulating panel for use therein wherein the parts of the kit are relatively easy to clean and sanitize in standard sinks.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit to store a plurality of food items at a food preparation station and plastic insulating panel for use therein wherein food containers of the kit can be easily removed and replaced from an insulating panel of the kit and wherein lids for the containers can also easily be placed on and removed from the containers.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a kit from which a plurality of parts are selected and arranged to store a plurality of food items in a refrigerated space at a food preparation station is provided. The kit includes a plurality of food containers. Each container is to contain a food item in a lower portion thereof. The kit also includes a plurality of panels. Each of the panels has upper and lower surfaces. When selected panels are arranged side-by-side at the food preparation station, the panels form an upper wall of the refrigerated space. A first set of the panels has an array of holes for receiving and retaining the containers therein so that the lower portions of the containers are suspended in the refrigerated space below the lower surfaces of the arranged panels.
A first set of the containers may have generally square lower portions. The array of holes include generally square holes for receiving and retaining the generally square lower portions of the first set of containers therein. The square holes of the first set of panels may be arranged in rows and columns.
A second set of the containers may have generally round lower portions. The array of holes include generally round holes for receiving and retaining the generally round lower portions of the second set of containers therein.
A second set of the panels may include at least one spacer panel.
The upper surfaces of the arranged panels may provide a substantially flat, continuous surface to prevent food items from falling into the refrigerated space.
The lower surfaces of the arranged panels may provide a substantially flat, continuous surface to maintain refrigerated air within the refrigerated space.
The containers are preferably plastic food containers.
A lid-receiving upper portion of each of the containers may be spaced above the upper surface of the arranged panels when the containers are received and retained in the array of holes to permit easy removal of the containers from the first set of panels.
The kit may include at least one member having a hole for receiving and retaining a generally round lower portion of one of the containers. The at least one member engages the upper surface of one of the first set of panels about one of the array of holes for supporting the lower portion of the one of the containers in the refrigerated space.
The at least one member may be a ring wherein the one of the array of holes is a generally round hole or the at least one member may be a substantially square panel wherein the one of the array of holes is a generally square hole.
Each of the panels may include an overhang portion formed at opposite ends thereof for support of the panel at the food preparation station.
Further in carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a plastic insulating panel having upper and lower surfaces is provided. The panel is sized to be arranged side-by-side adjacent to at least one other plastic insulating panel at a food preparation station forming an upper insulating wall of a refrigerated space. The panel has an array of holes for receiving and retaining food containers therein so that lower portions of the containers are suspended in the refrigerated space below the lower surface of the panel.
The array of holes may include generally square holes for receiving and retaining generally square lower portions of containers therein. The square holes of the panel may be arranged in rows and columns.
The array of holes may include generally round holes for receiving and retaining generally round lower portions of containers therein.
The panel may include an overhand portion formed at opposite ends thereof for support of the panel at the food preparation station.
The plastic of the panel may be high density polyethylene.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.